The present invention relates to pipe couplings such as are used for coupling plastic pipes, and also to split-rings used in such couplings.
Pipe couplings of the split-ring type have gained widespread use particularly for coupling plastic pipes. These couplings generally include three main parts, namely: a housing formed with external threads and with an internal axial bore for receiving one end of the pipe; a split-ring having an outer conical surface for application around the pipe received in the bore of the housing; and a sleeve formed at one end with threads cooperable with the threads of the housing, and formed at the opposite end with an internal conical surface engagable with the outer conical surface of the split-ring to cause the split-ring to tightly clamp the pipe upon threading the sleeve onto the housing.
This type of coupling, of which many variations have been devised, has found extensive use but nevertheless they are not entirely satisfactory in a number of respects as will be described more particularly below. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved pipe-coupling of the type described, and particularly an improved split-ring for use in such couplings.